


Our Life Together....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [100]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo... contented together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life Together....

Firelight glowed in Sam's hair as he sat on a pillow at Frodo's feet. He felt Frodo's fingers carding lazily through his sandy locks, pausing now and then to brush, gently, across Sam's brow.

They each held a wine glass from which they sipped as they gazed, contentedly, into the flames.

Frodo bend forward, his arm sliding around Sam's shoulders, his glass extended. "To us, dearest Samwise."

Sam touched his glass to Frodo's, looking deeply into his eyes. "To us, my beloved," he murmured

Frodo bent and kissed him tenderly. "And to our new life together here on Tol Eressëa."


End file.
